Hair brushing, particularly when children are involved, is often a tiring and unpleasant task. This is particularly true when the hair contains knots and tangles, which must be worked out patiently by hand.
Various types of electrically powered hair brushes and other personal care brushes are known in the patent literature. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are believed to represent the current state of the art: 5,253,382; 5,247,218; 4,656,684; 4,292,986; 3,427,674; 2,806,235 and 2,676,347.